The Clope Breakdown
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Hayato est au bord de la crise. La situation est catastrophique. A tel point que même son légendaire cerveau a abandonné et craque. Tout se résume en un mot, en fait: Clope. Yaoi et 1859 vaguement impliqué, vers la fin.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Pour l'idée … Qui n'a jamais connu de fumeur ?

Auteure : -la personnalisation du courage …- *s'enfuit*

Couple : Kyouya x Hayato. Ou Hibari x Gokudera. Ou 1859.

Résumé : Hayato est en manque. En gros manque. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, ça n'est pas si terrible, ou presque.

Note : Le titre peut se traduire par 'La crise nerveuse clope'.

Note 2 : Attention, Hayato est grossier.

**

* * *

The Clope Breakdown**

Clope.

Clope clope clope. Clope.

Cigarette, clope, cigarette, briquet fumée cigarette clope. Clooooope.

Tout, mais clope.

Hayato posa sa tête dans ses bras, ses bras sur la table.

Clope.

Le prof parlait, déblatérait, monologuait, épiloguait, déversait des mots à la suite, censés former des phrases cohérentes.

Clope.

Dommage que la seule pensée cohérente que formulait le cerveau d'Hayato soit ...

Clope.

Clope, clope, clope, clooooope.

Dans le fond de la classe, deux filles chuchotaient à toute vitesse, d'un air inquiet, en fixant le métis italien. Elles avaient des raisons de s'inquiéter, ceci dit. Yeux injectés de sang, cheveux en bataille et presque gras, chemise boutonnée de travers. Pire, pas de portable customisé à multiples straps en vu. Quand un bras s'extirpa du nœud formé autour de la chevelure argenté, pour venir agripper le rebord du pupitre, les deux étudiantes retinrent leur souffle, mais rien ne se passa.

Clope.

Hayato se sentait au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Il laissa tomber son front contre le revêtement plastique de sa table. C'était froid. C'était presque agréable et reposant. Il desserra presque les dents. Pas tout à fait quand même.

Clope, quoi ...

Un tremblement de terre secoua sa table. Mais pas le sol. Étrange. Chier, il commençait juste à ne plus trop y penser. Pas juste. Hayato soupira, entre ses dents serrées. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait maintenant ? Il n'était pas disponible, là, ça ne se voyait pas ? Ni disponible, ni d'humeur. Laissez un message après le bip, revenez demain ou jamais, et foutez-lui la paix. Hayato n'est pas là, Hayato en a marre, Hayato a envie de mordre. Hayato n'a plus de temps ni de volonté que pour une seule chose.

Clope, clope, clope. Clope ou rien.

-"GOKUDERA HAYATO !"

Revenez demain on vous a dit !

Lentement, la tête se tourna sur le côté, pour apercevoir une pile de bouquins à l'épicentre du séisme. A son origine, aussi. Et autour des deux ou trois bouquins de cours, les mains cuivrées, moites de sueur, crispées de colère, les articulations qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Les livres prirent de la hauteur. Pas bon. Hayato se jura que s'ils atterrissaient sur sa tête, il explosait le prof. Deux fentes vertes brillantes, en colère, fatiguées, presque fiévreuses, en manque grave, suivirent les mains qui tenaient les livres, leurs bras, puis les épaules sanglées dans une veste de costume noire enfin, noir délavé. Puis, le visage du prof, qui haletait de rage.

Quoi, encore ?

-"Je ne passerai pas sur le fait que vous dormiez durant mon cours !"

Clope.

Cause toujours.

-"Vous resterez en retenue ce ..."

Oh oh.

Les yeux verts s'étrécirent encore, et le visage prit une expression menaçante. Non, Hayato ne voulait pas rester en retenue ou que ce soit, pour quelle que raison que ce soit ce soir. Non, non, non, hors de question. Bien que le prof ne s'en doutait pas, il était malsain de vouloir retenir Hayato aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, en bien pire que d'habitude. Gokudera avait l'air tout à fait prêt à tuer, à cet instant précis. Le prof, doué d'un instinct de survie normal, décida brusquement que Gokudera pouvait tout à fait s'autoriser une petite sieste. Pas de soucis.

Le prof retourna à son discours, et les autres élèves à leur cahiers, déçus qu'il n'y ait pas de coups d'éclats comme souvent avec l'étranger. Takeshi trouva bien ça légèrement inquiétant. Depuis quand Hayato maitrisait il le regard meurtrier typiquement Hibarien, qui avait le pouvoir de réduire au silence presque n'importe qui ?

Clope.

Hayato vouloir clope.

Pause cigarette. Pause clope.

Clope. Vite.

Besoin urgent de nicotine.

Mais après ce cours ci, il y avait encore une heure de sport. Hayato aurait pu sécher. Oui, il aurait pu, si le sport en question n'avait pas été baseball, et que Takeshi n'avait pas décidé qu'il était hors de question qu'Hayato sèche la meilleure chose au monde. Cet abruti est immunisé au regard meurtrier Hibarien. Donc Hayato se tapa la tête contre son casier, essayant de s'assommer proprement, en vain, et dut se résoudre à se faire trainer sur le court, trop tendu, trop énervé, et trop fatigué pour essayer d'exploser cet abruti à la con de Yamamoto.

Une heure plus tard, quelques bleus, et une douche éclair, Hayato avait cassé deux battes en bois, et envoyé trois balles au diable vauvert, et plus personne ne lui adressait la parole. Sauf Takeshi, mais il est de notoriété publique qu'il est suicidaire. Il réussit à obtenir quelques grognements, un grincement de dents, et une série de regards noirs.

Une seule chose faisait tenir Hayato, désormais, la perspective de s'en griller une dans les prochaines minutes.

Il sortit son paquet, l'ouvrit d'un geste du pouce parfaitement calculé, et en tira une cigarette légèrement écrasée mais encore en excellent état. Il lâcha le paquet, qui n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux, et qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre.

Clope.

Il sortit son briquet, un petit truc rouge rangé dans un étui gris foncé décoratif en métal sombre. Il était sur le point de l'allumer quand ...

-"Tu ne devrais pas fumer Gokudera, c'est mauvais pour ta santé, et ...

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à fumer, herbivore

- ... et en plus je ne supporte pas l'odeur des cigarettes."

Takeshi le regarda d'un air réprobateur, pendant que Kyouya lui arrachait purement et simplement sa clope. Sa. Clope.

Sa Foute De Bon Dieu De Bordel De Merde De CIGARETTE !

Sa sienne, à lui, qu'il était sur le point de savourer. Sur le point, là maintenant, il y a quelques millisecondes.

Pendant un instant, Hayato donna l'impression qu'il allait pleurer, et sombrer dans une crise de nerfs. Il ne pleura pas.

-"Vous faîtes chier."

Voix à peine audible, frôlant le zéro absolu. Takeshi prit l'air penaud, et vaguement alarmé, Kyouya recula instinctivement d'un pas, bien que pas impressionné pour deux sous. Ensuite, la voix ne resta pas à peine audible. On peut même dire qu'Hayato termina en criant de toutes ses forces.

-"Je me suis tapé le nouveau gang hier matin, parce que MONSIEUR avait entrainement de base ball. Hier après midi, il y avait la réunion avec la Varia et cet empaffé d'épéiste qui hurlait à tout va, cet abruti de bébé qui volait les stylos, ce connard de faux prince qui a déchiqueté ma chemise neuve, et bien sûr, Xanxus qui traitait tout le monde de sac à merde, et je commence à le comprendre. Réunion à laquelle je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu aucun de vous deux. Ensuite, hier soir Reborn a décidé d'un entrainement surprise, le Juudaime est tombé dans le lac, j'ai été prié d'aller le chercher, l'eau était glaciale, on a fini à trois heures du matin passées, et toi, Kyouya, en quoi tu as trouvé tout ça excitant, je n'ai pas encore compris, toujours est il que TU as passé le reste de la nuit à me défoncer le cul. Ce matin, le Juudaime était malade, suite logique à la baignade dont n'importe quel bâtard se serait douté, il a fallu que cet illusionniste de mes deux débarque et foute la grouille à l'heure du déjeuner tout à l'heure, puis il a fallu ramasser les dégâts, enfin, il a fallu que je me farcisse deux heures de cours, et une heure de baseball, merci Yamamoto, et je n'ai pas pu m'en griller une depuis deux jours, et vous osez m'interdire de fumer ? EHH BIEN ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTRE !"

Sur ce hurlement rageur, Hayato poussa de toutes ses forces Hibari, le projetant à terre, et partit à pas rapides, sans courir, le corps tendu comme une corde d'arc.

Il laissa un Kyouya presque choqué, un Hibird pépiant de rire, et un Takeshi légèrement verdâtre.

Et des dizaines d'élèves oscillant entre le traumatisme silencieux et le fou rire étouffé en fixant le chef du comité de discipline et le métis italien qui s'éloignait.

Takeshi se fit mordre à mort. Et tous les témoins qui ne s'enfuirent pas assez vite, pas assez loin.

Hayato s'enferma dans son appartement pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna le supplie de sortir de là.

Kyouya se retrouva sans amant pendant une semaine, suite à quoi il craqua nerveusement lui aussi, débarqua dans la classe d'Hayato, et le traine dans la salle de comité, où ils s'engueulèrent, se battirent, et finirent au lit, en se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'Hibari ne toucherait plus aux cigarettes de son amant, en contrepartie de quoi ce dernier revenait dormir cher lui (dans son lit).

Takeshi s'excusa en sortant de l'hôpital -Hibari lui ayant fracturé une côte- et se jura de ne plus jamais forcer Hayato à faire du baseball.

Hibird continua de rire un long, long, long moment. Comme Mukuro.

_Fin_

* * *

Non, je ne fume pas. Mais certaines personnes de ma connaissance, si.

J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu, merci de l'avoir lu.

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
